1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an imaging device including a plurality of image sensors, and to an endoscopic device.
2. Related Art
Endoscopic systems have been used to observe an organ of a subject such as a patient in the medical field. The endoscopic system includes: an endoscope that includes an insertion unit provided with an image sensor on its tip, having flexibility and an elongated shape, and configured to be inserted into a body cavity of the subject; and a processing device that is connected to the proximal end of the insertion unit through a cable, processes an in-vivo image in accordance with the imaging signals generated by the image sensor, and displays the in-vivo image, for example, on a display unit.
A technique in which an endoscopic system is provided with a plurality of image sensors including CMOS image sensors on a tip of an endoscope so as to generate a three-dimensional image or generate a clear two-dimensional image based on the images taken by the image sensors has been known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-181021). For example, the image sensors are connected to a processing device through dedicated lines (parallel bus) so as to transmit signals in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-181021. A timing generator generates a signal for driving the image sensors using a common clock, and this synchronizes the image sensors in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-181021.